Last Stand of the Hated
by Author of FanFiction
Summary: After Naruto's banishment, Naruto has been trianing under the Kyuubi and other missing-nin.In this war-torn future it is up to Naruto to find the other jinchiruki and bring an to war. NaruXFem.Kyuubi Rated MA you have been warned proceed at own risk


**Okay then welcome to the fic and such don't worry ill still update my other story I just have to get this of my chest.(it's been buging me FOREVER[not really]) This is a fic set in a war-torn future were Naruto was banished from the village for bringing Sasuke-teme back to Knonha and since then he has been training his ass of under the tutelage of the Kyuubi and several powerful missing-nin.(WARNING: Naruto will be incredibly powerful. I'm talkin 'take on akatski and end it with Naruto tired to the point that he is barely standing along with akatski and a few MORE akatski dead at his feet' powerful) if you just read the warning think about it 1:son of the forth,2:KYUUBI is inside him,3:he has been training under the most powerful missing-nin outside of akatski FOR 13 YEARS!!! I shall now highlight some of the more important changes to the 'past'**

** & Haku LIVE also Zabuza is the Mizukage**

** villagers were WAAAAY meaner**

** is Hokage(yes he is still a pervert)**

** is an ass**

** is in love with(FEMALE)Kyuubi(she feels the same way :-] or she does she just wont admit it…yet)**

** characters are OOC…okay **_**most**_** characters are OOC**

** is half demon and summons foxes also has alias 'The Crimson Maelstrom' Is a kenjutsu MASTER and has bloodline created by Kyuubi Naruto's age:26**

**Those were the more important changes and yes the pairing is ! **

'**thoughts' normal thinking**

"**Yo" normal speech**

"multiple same jutsu"

'_demon private thoughts'_

'_jinchuruki private thoughts'_

"**jutsu"**

*sigh*

WARNING: This fic will contain blood, gore, violence, liberal amounts of cursing and alcohol LOTS of alcohol there also may or may not be 'Lemons' aka. scenes of a sexual nature this piece of literature is rated 'M' for a reason

YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!!! PROCED AT OWN RISK OR NOT…LOOK I'M JUST AN AUTHOR!!!

**Disclaimer: I unfortunately do not own Naruto. I do however own any original ideas in this story along with the plot. SO HAH YOU DAMN LAWYERS!!!(author walks away laughing manically) **

WARNING: This fic will contain blood, gore, violence, liberal amounts of cursing and alcohol LOTS of alcohol there also may or may not be 'Lemons' aka. scenes of a sexual nature this piece of literature is rated 'M' for a reason

**YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!!! PROCED AT OWN RISK**

"Naruto Uzumaki you are to surrender and come with us to Knonha for your URK!" the hunter-nin dropped dead with a clean slice through the neck delivered by a 6 foot man wearing a white trench coat with crimson flames along the bottom with the Kanji for 'Kyuubi' on the back, standard shinobi pants and a plain white t-shirt. His hair was blond and spiky atop his head although as his ponytail went down his hair was straighter said ponytail reached in between his shoulder blades. His weapon was a 4-foot long katana with a half foot hilt which was wrapped in crimson leather and ended in a small but brilliant ruby. The blade itself was blood red and had an image of a nine-tailed fox running up the blade on both sides and seemed to absorb the blood that got on it. After the man finished getting rid of the body he went back to polishing his blade witch is why he stopped at this river in the first place.*sigh*'they just get weaker and weaker don't they Kyu-chan?' thought Naruto

In his mind his demon smiled and said 'you're just getting stronger Naruto-kun'

'Naruto-_kun_? When did that happen?' asked Naruto with a smirk although he was secretly thrilled. The reason for this is that some point Naruto fell in love with Kyuubi and he really hoped that she felt the same.

'oh shut up you' she said looking away with a blush. Now the reason for the blush was because sometime around the same time as Naruto she fell in love with him but being the proud demon she was she simply couldn't tell him and was convinced he didn't feel the same way about her and because of this she simply resigned herself to be lonely and sad without him.(clichéd I know but hey it works)

With a smile at her response he got up and sheathed his blade and set of for the next town witch was a few days away while humming a tune.

That night…

Naruto was in the middle of some dream about ramen and other random things like the nature of the universe and whatnot when he heard crying coming form his mindscape curious he went to his mindscape and began looking for the source of the crying sound. He was getting close to Kyuubi's cage when he realized that the sound was familiar in a way. With that thought in mind he sped up and found Kyuubi was the one crying and was about to ask her what was wrong when she started talking

'I love Naruto-kun but I know he doesn't love me I mean what kind of person loves a demon? I've been alone so long…' at this she broke down crying again

At that last comment Naruto rushed forward and despite the advice of every seal master he had ever met went stragit in between the bars and hugged Kyuubi. Kyuubi was in shock that he was hugging her and then dread took over.

'N-Naruto how much did you h-hear?' she asked dreading the answer

'I heard everything Kyu-chan' Naruto responded still hugging her

'o-okay t-then I-I'll just-muph!' Kyuubi couldn't continue because she found herself kissing Naruto-and enjoying every second of it but as soon as she started kissing back he broke the kiss and said 'I love you Kyu-chan always will' while looking into her deep red eyes. This time Kyuubi kissed Naruto for a few minutes and afterwards snuggled into his chest while he wrapped his arms around her.

Neither of them knew how long they stayed like this they only knew that they would always remember it especially what happened next.

'CRACK' came from the seal

They both turned their heads slowly to look at the seal which had a crack down the middle and looked back at each other.

'fuck' they simultaneously thought before being engulfed in a bright white light

A/N OF IMPORTANCE

I know sappy as hell right well don't worry lots of fighting next chapter (yay violence) now some of you may be wondering what Kyuubi looks like right? Well she is 5'11" has deep red eyes and dark crimson hair that she just lets fall down to her waist. She also has a perfect hourglass figure and her breasts are as big as Hinatas in shippuden.

Next is the fact that THIS WILL NOT BE A HAREM and buy all that is everything _**..YOAI.**_

Period. Now for every body who thought there would be a lemon sorry but couldn't do it wouldn't fit/flow right but that's what the next chapter is for, no?

POLL:BLOODLINE

Superhuman-does just what it sounds like he becomes super in every way ;-]

Doujutsu-which one?

Original-tell me what it does and how it looks

Fallen Angel-when activated user gains black angel wings eyes turns black, iris turns red, pupil is electric blue. All chakra has potency increased also turns black, eyes have Sharingan an effect minus the copying, wings allow supersonic flight without chakra creates a visible 'maelstrom' effect due to chakra potency jump. When used in conjunction with Kyuubi wings turn a deep crimson as does his chakra. Bloodline abilities are also increased due Kyuubi's natural chakra already being so potent. Bloodline used in conjunction with Naruto's sword Kyuubi allows for devastating long range attacks. Comes in 3 levels each increasing in power.

Obviously I put a lot of effort into coming up with 'Fallen Angel' but it is an awesome original bloodline. If you wish to use it you can but credit me with coming up with it. So vote via Review AND AWAY WE GO!!!

later


End file.
